


Snow Day

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: A snowstorm hits New York and the boys find a way to pass the time.





	Snow Day

Snowflakes fell outside on the cold January morning in New York. A huge snowstorm having dumped 6 inches of snow on the city overnight in the span of 4 hours. It’s true that the city never sleeps, but the sudden snowfall would definitely slow down the pace of the city for the day.

Sebastian propped himself on his elbow and reached to grab his phone. 6 am. His phone vibrated with an incoming text. He read the message and returned his phone to the bedside table.

“Who was that?” Chris mumbled. Sebastian barely able to make out the muffled words being spoken into the pillow.

“Photo shoot’s been cancelled, the photographer’s flight was delayed due to the storm.” Sebastian replied, reclining back onto the bed.

“Mmmm, that’s not the worst news ever. Being snowed in with you.” Chris spoke, his voice still raspy from sleep as he turned over and cozied his naked body up to Seb. He laid his head on Seb’s chest, a slight rise and fall with his easy breaths.

Sebastian kissed the top of Chris’ head and lazily trailed his fingernails down Chris’ toned arms.

Chris let out a soft sigh and within minutes both guys were dozing off. 

———

Sun peeked through the blinds a couple hours later. Chris and Sebastian now a tangle of limbs under the crisp white duvet. Chris was the first to stir, his eyes squinting open and taking in the glorious sight of Seb’s chest on display. The urge to touch every inch of the smooth skin was second nature. He pressed his warm mouth to Seb’s cool skin, his tongue peeking out and drawing the lightest of trails to Seb’s nipple. 

Chris lapped his tongue on the sensitive bud, bringing it to attention. As he kissed a trail of soft lingering kisses over to Seb’s other nipple, Sebastian roused from his sleep. Chris sealed his lips around it and flicked his tongue is firm strokes. Seb’s breath hitched giving himself away. Chris’ warm gaze met that of the man under him.

He slid up Sebastian’s body pressing their mouths together in a chaste kiss. Seb opened his mouth and Chris took it as an silent invitation. He connected their mouths, sucking gently on Seb’s tongue. The heat between them slowly building, but their kisses still lazy and languid on the cold, snowy morning. Sebastian nipped on Chris’ bottom lip, sucking and loving the way it plumped upon its release from his hold. Chris brought his hands up to frame Seb’s cheeks, giving him leverage as he began to steadily ravage the hot mouth with his tongue in firm and pointed strokes as Sebastian began to moan into the kisses.

Sebastian hooked his ankles around Chris’ calves, creating a restraint, wanting to keep the warm body against him for as long as possible. Chris sighed happily, at the gesture. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than here wrapped up with his love. Sebastian disconnected their mouths and tilted his head, laying soft licks and pecks along Chris’ jaw and neck. The spot particularly arousing for Chris, a breathy moan escaping him.

Usually mornings were fast-paced. Both men juggling busy schedules and early call times often meant one of them was out the door before the other awoke. On occasion, they indulged in a morning blow job or some shower sex, a quick but necessary release before they were on their way to one of their countless work obligations. It was rare for them to have this slow and quiet time to explore each other and they didn’t plan to waste it. An unspoken understanding hung in the air between them.

Chris ground his hips against the firm body beneath him, a reflex to the pleasure Sebastian was subjecting him to. 

“You like that?” Sebastian asked, now sucking on Chris’ ear lobe.

“Yeah,” Chris whispered, his body humming from the contact.

Sebastian loved it when Chris melted for him, enjoying being lavished without fighting for control. He basked in the opportunity to spoil Chris with kisses, lick and tugs. He lifted his hand and gently pressed Chris’ shoulder, coaxing him to roll over onto his back. Chris’ head lay the soft pillow.

Sebastian detoured to the bedside table grabbing some essentials before making his way back to Chris’ hold. Chris took his chin in his hand and brought Seb’s face back to his own. Their breath blending as he spoke, “Take care of me, love.”

Sebastian heard the double meaning loud and clear. The intimacy of Chris’ words, clenched Seb’s heart, sending it into overdrive. He was going to take care of Chris not only here and now, but for forever and always. He was it for him. 

“Always,” he whispered in response.

Their lips pressed together, a mix of passion and love. When they broke apart, the deep-seated need lingered between them.

Sebastian made his way between Chris’ thighs, pushing the duvet to the end of the bed. Chris’ sculpted body on display. His mouth watered at the solid planes of muscles along his core, the toned yet sturdy thighs that flanked him. A hard, pink cock under the spotlight of his gaze, as it laid thick and ready against Chris’ abs.

But Sebastian had other things in mind, the cock calling his name would just have to wait. 

Chris’ arms propping up his head, a cocky grin spreading on his face as he watched Sebastian struggle with himself. He knew Sebastian was dying to get his hands and mouth on his cock, but he was waging an internal war. 

Sebastian grabbed the bottle of lube he had procured from the drawer moments ago, he popped open the top and squeezed and generous amount onto his fingers. Chris clenched in anticipation. His mind and body already entertaining the myriad of possibilities.

He felt Sebastian nudge his knees upward, his heels flat next to Seb on the bed opening him up. He watched Sebastian slide a slick finger between his cheeks, making its way to his balls where he rolled them ever so delicately in his palm. Chris fought his instinct to take his cock in his hand and bring it between Seb’s gorgeous lips, instead Chris hooked his hands behind his thighs, bringing his knees up to his sides, exposing himself completely.

His hips gently rolled as Sebastian pressed a warm finger against the tight muscle between his cheeks. The intrusion not entirely unpleasant. His body adjusting as a wave of pleasure hit. A hot tongue circled the ring of muscle, lapping each time Seb’s fingers slid out, leaving him feeling the stretch.

A second and third finger joined the first, sweet strokes working their way deeper, Chris exhaling deep breaths, a mix of pleasure and discomfort. Sebastian twisted his fingers making Chris’ eyes roll in satisfaction. 

Chris heard the lube bottle click open once more and a telltale buzzing sound quickly followed. He felt the vibration at his entrance and it sent a shiver up his spine. Seb powered off the vibration as he pushed the toy inside of him, his body adjusting to the girth, wider than Seb’s fingers had been but no less enjoyable. He was sure his climax would come quickly. At his fervor, Sebastian removed the toy, Chris’ high evaporating. He whined at Seb’s torturous tactic, he wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of this rollercoaster.

A smirk graced Seb’s lips as he slid the prostate massager to its rightful place, seated fully inside. Sebastian began to thrust the toy in short strokes, rotating his wrist until Chris was no longer breathing. The air trapped in his chest as Sebastian hit the most pleasurable spot. Eager to give Chris even more, Sebastian increased the toy’s power, sending a jolt of ecstasy through Chris’ entire body. His cock pulsing at the sensitive waves coming from deep within him. The room filling with the muffled buzzing sounds mixed with Chris’ heavy and laboured breaths. 

Seb’s own chest began to quake watching the sheer pleasure thoroughly consuming Chris.

“I’ve got you,” Sebastian reassured. “You can let go, babe.”

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian. The connection between them has always been about more than just sex, but the love they expressed with their bodies was equally as important as the love they expressed with their words. 

Chris took his cock in his fist, a mess already on his abs from Sebastian’s ministrations. He rubbed his thumb over the crown, his breath becoming shallow at the added touch, his body barely able to hold back its release. 

“Fuck. Ugh, fuck me, baby,” Chris implored.

The speed of both hands increased; Chris tugging his cock in firm, almost painful pulls, edging himself even more and Sebastian plunging the toy inside him. Sebastian leaned over Chris’ hips, his tongue lapping at Chris’ throbbing tip, ready to take it’s inevitable release.

Chris’ fist left his cock and made its way to his mouth where he bit down hard. His hips bucked and Sebastian abandoned the toy to take Chris’ cock down his throat. He swallowed breathlessly the hot rush of cum flooding his mouth.

As the last of Chris’ orgasm expelled from his hot cock, Sebastian indulged it in a couple strong sucks, that had Chris pulling his boyfriend off of his sensitive flesh. Sebastian retreated and pulled the toy from Chris’ sagging body.

“I could get used to wake up calls like that,” Chris mumbled, trying to regain consciousness. 

“How about we venture out and get some breakfast? You gotta be hungry after all that exercise,” Sebastian suggested with a coy smile.

“Eggs benedict?” Chris pleaded.

“Sure, love. Whatever you want.” 

_______

They walked hand in hand through the quiet streets. Both men wrapped in large coats and scarves, their heads covered with knit hats Chris’ mom had made for them the last time they were in Boston.

Their footsteps left a trail in the fluffy snow as they made their way to their favorite breakfast spot, only three blocks from Seb’s condo.

As two well known public figures, it wasn’t often they could walk down the street unnoticed. But the snow seemed to have deterred the usual paparazzi in the area. They entered the restaurant, the hostess seating them in a corner booth, a flush on her cheeks.

Sebastian and Chris relished the relative quiet. They talked shop, politics and about what their mutual friends were up to. They were enjoying just having time to be together.

“I wish Dodger was here,” Chris lamented as he gazed out the restaurant window. “He loves to play in the snow.”

“Maybe you could bring him with you next time,” Sebastian ventured. “And maybe some of your things, too.”

Chris looked at the man sitting across from him. “Is this your not-so-subtle way of asking me to move in with you, Seb?” Chris asked, curiosity nipping at his heels. 

“I guess it is,” Sebastian replied with a wide smile. “I mean you usually stay over when you’re in town anyway, but I thought you might want your own key.”

“Well then, I formally accept your offer.” Chris grinned. “Are there any stipulations I need to be aware of? No loud noises after 10pm or no drinking directly from the milk carton?”

Sebastian gave a full-bodied laugh at Chris’ response. 

“Well there might be a stipulation or two,” Seb teased. “I’m definitely going to want to put in a clause about regular blow jobs, but that shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

It was Chris’ turn to laugh, his signature giggle overwhelming him, he pawed his chest as he often did in a fit of laughter. “That’s definitely _not_ a problem.”

As they finished up their respective breakfasts, they settled the check and headed for the door. Sebastian cuddled close to his boyfriend on the walk back home. 

_Home._ That’s what it was now, his and Chris’ New York home. A haven away from the public’s prying eyes where they could unequivocally be themselves together.

Chris stopped short of Sebastian’s front door, letting him unlock and open it. Seb gestured for Chris to go ahead but he didn’t move.

“Uh, you gonna go inside?” Seb asked, confused.

“I’m just waiting for you carry me over the threshold of our new home. You know I can be very superstitious,” Chris smiled. “Or maybe, I just want your hands on me again.”

Sebastian chuckled as he wrapped a broad arm around Chris’ waist and bent to put the other under his knees. He heaved a big breath as he struggled to take the short few steps into the foyer of his, no _their_ place. 

He all but dropped Chris on the other side of the doorway. They both fell to the floor, laughter consuming them.

“I guess I’d better lay off the eggs Benedict,” Chris said laying a hand on his ripped abs, zipping open his coat.

“More like, I’d better hit the gym,” Seb replied throwing his jacket next to Chris’ in the vicinity of the coat rack.

Chris crawled on top of Seb, lining up their bodies. He pressed delicate kisses along Seb’s neck. “I happen to love your body just the way it’s is.” Chris sucked the sensitive skin and bit gently leaving a mark. 

His hands busied themselves with Sebastian’s jeans, popping the button and unzipping the fly.

“Mmmm, what’s this for?” Seb asked, his eyes fluttering closed as Chris cupped his cock in his warm palm.

“I’ve got some rent to pay,” Chris replied. “I’m not going to risk leaving my landlord unsatisfied. I don’t want to be sleeping on the streets.”

“No, you definitely wouldn’t want that,” Sebastian moaned. Chris wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Pleasure coursed its way through Seb’s body. 

Chris took his time on the tiled foyer floor, ravishing his boyfriend slowly and sensually while making good on his promise.

As Sebastian recovered from Chris’ attention, Chris grabbed his strewn scarf from the floor to clean up any remaining mess.

Sebastian remarked, “A roommate who gives blow jobs _and cleans?_ Don’t tell me you cook too, or I might never let you leave.” 

Chris laughed as he helped Seb stand, his legs unsteady. He grabbed his hand and led him into the condo’s living area. “How about you show me around my new place, I’m thinking there might be a couple more places that need christening.”

 

 


End file.
